


Bosco's Promise

by Jean_C_Pepper



Series: Faith and Bosco are having Twins [3]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Enchanted_jae's Monthly drabble challenge January 2012 with a prompt of "Promise"<br/>Definitely exists in the same 'verse as "Christmas Drabbles-Third Watch"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bosco's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> For Enchanted_jae's Monthly drabble challenge January 2012 with a prompt of "Promise"  
> Definitely exists in the same 'verse as "Christmas Drabbles-Third Watch"

Faith stared at the doctor in shock. Pregnant? And two heartbeats?  
“I want to double check with an ultrasound, “ she told her. “But I would say that you are probably about 7 weeks along. “  
Faith left her office in a daze. She certainly hadn't thought of this possibility. She and Bosco had only been together for about three months. She was still trying to get used to the idea of him as her lover. Truth be told, she was trying to get used to him as her lover. She had always thought that Bosco did a lot of bragging and that some of his stories couldn't possibly be true. She found out that Bosco was as different from Fred in bed as night and day. He didn't do quickies, he enjoyed getting her off with his tongue(something Fred had not), and even simple things turned into sensual experiences with Bos around. She didn't realize that Bosco was trying extra hard, that he enjoyed making her come just to watch her face. At any rate, they made up for 9 years of sexual frustration by doing it a lot. Perhaps too much, now that Faith thought about it. She had been using a diaphragm but she had gotten lazy about putting it in a few times. She was over thirty-five. Her oldest daughter was a senior in High School. And now she would be starting over. It was scary. But it was with Bosco. She would have to go and tell him.  
Bosco was getting ready in the locker room of his new precinct. His partner, Muriel Stephens, was ready and adjusting her uniform. Conscious of all the officers around, Faith called softly, “Bosco!”  
“Hey, “ he came over with his shirt half buttoned up. As she buttoned the buttons for him, she leaned forward and whispered, “I'm pregnant. The doc says that it's two babies.”  
“Really?” he looked shocked. She nodded and then he gave her a hug.  
“Are you OK with this?” he whispered. She nodded again and then he released her.  
“I guess that means you have to marry me, then, “ he said. “The ring's at home and I'll stop and get it before I come over tonight. “  
She was smiling at him and he felt himself get strangely choked up.  
“Listen, “ he was hurrying to finish dressing and she was helping him. “I know that this wasn't planned or anything. But I will be a much better husband to you than Fred. I'll never run around on you. Hell, I taught you to shoot so I know better than that. I promise that I will always be there for you.”  
“You made me that promise a long time ago, “ she told him. She reached out and touched his scar. It had lessened somewhat, but it was still visible. He would still have to have more surgeries to diminish it more. “You've always been there for me. “


End file.
